


The Bet

by mlcoffee98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlcoffee98/pseuds/mlcoffee98
Summary: The silly little game between Jeno and Hyuck that led to celebrating Valentine’s Day together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ll probably be busy the next month so might as well leave something behind. 
> 
> This is my first nohyuck and smut fic, so I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Also I’m working on a long renmin au so look forward to that I guess HAHA (if given enough motivation and time to work on it)

**_Who are you gonna spend your_** ** _Valentine's Day with?_ **

It's Valentine's Week. 

More like a normal week in the office, Hyuck presumed. It's just that inner hoes jumped out so much this week. I mean, that's normally how it goes in the office because there are a lot of couples (and he's happy for them) but he had enough fair share of the public displays of affection. 

Or it's just that Hyuck is single  
And he wants some love too. 

Well, but in Hyuck's defense, you would feel left out to see a view filled with love birds everywhere. 

On his left, he sees Taeyong, Hyuck's team lead in Development, giggling and sending texts to someone (but we all know it's Jaehyun, the team lead from the Security team) ... but it's fulfilling for him to see Doyoung’s annoyed face. 

When he turns around, he would see Johnny, another team lead in the Initiative team, sending flying kisses to someone on the screen (He assumes he's in a video call with Ten). 

If he'd look from afar, he would see Irene, his project manager, shivering from the cold breeze against her skin due to the aircon. Wendy, Renjun's team lead in Operations, decided to wrap her arm around her. As Irene leaned on her, Wendy kissed her forehead.

And don't get Hyuck started with Renjun. 

Renjun has been… let's just say a wake up call.

  
  


_"Mmhhghnh, Jaemin-ah!"_ Hyuck would always remember these muffled moans from Renjun whenever he sees him. It's the cons of living next to your best friend who is apparently taken. I mean he's happy that his best friend is finally getting some dick, but he's too loud… and he could hear them EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. 

It doesn't help either that he could hear the squeaking noises... It just ruins a good day. 

Ever since then, he wears his headphones whenever he's in the condo. The safest time to be there is morning, because he knows Jaemin is not a morning person (thank goodness, Hyuck added). 

I mean he could send several noise complaints to the condo admins right away, but getting his ass beaten for depriving his best friend of some good fuck, is not part of his bucket list. 

But that doesn't mean teasing Renjun for his sex escapades is not part of his bucket list either.

 _"Good morning!"_ Renjun greeted as he placed his bag on his desk and started to set up his laptop.

 _"Yeah more like good moaning."_ Hyuck mumbled while typing the code. Jeno, his teammate who is seated in front of him, laughed abruptly. 

Jeno and Hyuck are enemies at work but they're caught in the middle because their best friends are in a relationship. Hyuck has to endure Jeno's boring personality while the latter has to keep up with the former's annoying traits. 

It doesn't help either that they're in the same team so they have no choice but to work together on several occasions, **even on Valentine’s Day**. 

And it’s because of the former intern, Jung Sungchan. 

By the end of the Christmas break, Taeyong introduced Sungchan to the team. The team welcomed him in open arms as if he was a part of the team for real. They treated him fairly, taught him well, and even went out with him for team dinners. 

He felt like home especially with the help of Hyuck and Jeno; thus created the bet. 

At the end of the internship, Taeyong will have a one-on-one session with Sungchan. This is to evaluate not only his work performance but also the camaraderie displayed by the team. Taeyong has to talk to the team afterwards and deliver what needs to be improved and most importantly, which member from the team stood out for the intern. 

That’s what they’re aiming for. 

So before Jeno and Hyuck bid him goodbye, they accompanied him to handover the necessary roll out requirements and had dinner with him. 

_“So who do you think helped you the most from the team?”_ Hyuck pestered Sungchan and suddenly cleared his throat. Jeno also shot a glare at him, anticipating a good response. 

There was a long pause until Sungchan decided to respond, he said “ _Of course, you hyung.”_

Hyuck did his celebration dance while Jeno sulked, aggressively slicing his porkchop. He said good job to Sungchan while caressing his hair. 

—

“ _Okay, jackass, you already won. Don’t rub it in.”_ Jeno glared at Hyuck while the latter grinned cheekily. The team is summoned at the meeting room by Taeyong to discuss the analysis from the recent meeting with Sungchan.

“ _It’s only about time to make it official.”_ Hyuck bragged. He was excited because he expected to hear his name during the meeting however things started to take a wild turn when Taeyong didn't hear his name. He's certain he mentioned Lee though. 

_"Thank you Lee Jeno for helping him out."_

Jeno was shocked at the revelation but he throwed off a smirk at the sight of Hyuck feeling betrayed.

“ _It’s only about time to make it official, huh?”_ he uttered and flashed his eye smile to Hyuck. 

Well here’s the thing with their bet: 

If Hyuck was recognized, Jeno has to stop showing his eye smile whenever they interact (just because he hates that smug face) while if it were the other way around, well… here we are. Valentine's date.

At that time, Jeno couldn’t really care less about what he bets because he just wants to annoy the fuck out of Hyuck to the core. So he thought that going out with Hyuck on Valentine’s Day will be enough as a torture for him. It was effective since it felt fulfilling for him to witness Hyuck’s appalled face in defeat in real life but now that he actually won… 

At first it felt like victory against Hyuck  
But it starts sinking in the consequences  
That he has to go out with him...

So he won, but at what cost?

—

_It’s just a one time thing, nothing more with Jeno._ Hyuck kept on repeating that statement to himself. 

But recently, he and Jeno have been hanging out together more often. No, not hanging out… Hyuck prefers the phrases, “stuck with him just because we’re teammates” or “it’s for work purposes”. 

Well, it’s kinda true. Programming takes time to a point that they’re becoming residents of the office. It means they have stayed up all night and several guards found them sleeping on their desks in the morning. Not advisable but they're left with no choice but to finish their work altogether.

At first, they’re both silent, concentrated in typing the loops and the if’s statements. It’s like they’re alone in a dark room, with their laptop as their source of light. Hyuck lives nearby but he'd rather be there than being sleep deprived because of his loud neighbors. Jeno on the other hand, he’d try to be brave enough but he’s terrified whenever he hears any faintest sound. Hyuck noticed it, so he decided to turn up the music from his small Bluetooth speaker, maybe to keep the spirits away. Jeno smiled at the thought of Hyuck concerned about him. Later on, he bought food and coffee for both of them because he saw how Hyuck skipped meals whenever he is preoccupied with work. 

The nights became a safe haven for them. They would laugh whenever they feel like giving up or struggling with writing the code. Instead of working, they’d gossip about the people in the project. Nonetheless, they help each other out by exchanging and checking each other’s work. 

With those shared experiences, they find comfort with each other. Maybe even seeing Jeno's appeal. 

—

In the midst of working in the afternoon, Hyuck saw a pair of strangers come to their office floor. It garnered everyone’s attention especially when the guy was holding a guitar. 

_“Oh no.”_ Hyuck sighed. 

It was the _Office Love Serenade program_ Renjun kept on talking about. Basically, people will come in and serenade certain people. The sender can choose what song of course but can also opt to leave a message, but this doesn’t come for free.

No one would be willing to pay for that, right?

“ _Uhh,_ ” the girl cleared her throat. 

“ _Lee_ _Haechan?”_

Maybe she read it wrong, Hyuck thought. 

There are so many Lee’s in the office. Hyuck could enumerate a few like Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee and Lee Jeno, but alas she repeated the same name. 

Hyuck bowed his head down as a reflex, hiding from them and the attention. Maybe trying his best to delay the inevitable unless...

Hyuck shouted, “ _Oh Lee Haechan!_ ” pointing at Renjun. Of course, they believed him and went in front of Renjun. Everyone was laughing, some were even clapping and cheering him up. 

Renjun kept on denying his “identity” but it was too late. The pair have switched items, which made the boy scroll down through the lyrics as the girl started strumming to the beat of Baby by Justin Bieber.

 _“This one’s from ya boi, Lee Jeno.”_ the boy said before he started singing.

Renjun was flushed with embarrassment because he was the center of attention, but when the serenade ended and everyone was back to their own tasks, he wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s neck and he might have slightly strangled him.. 

“ _You said—- you said you wanted a serenade!”_ Hyuck stuttered while eliciting choking noises, to spice up a dramatic struggling effect. 

_“It sounds better than the moans I hear—.”_ but before he could say anything else, Renjun tightened his grip which made Hyuck pant, gasping for air. 

_“Although,”_ Renjun loosened his grip, he glanced upon Jeno, “ _it’s from a certain ya boi”_

It took several seconds before Jeno realized there were no more gagging noises. He was startled by how they’re already looking at him.

 _“What’s going on?”_ Jeno asked while batting his eyelashes, feigning innocence, before he drank from his tumbler. 

_"I say you're using my love life to displace your sexual frustrations, and it shows.”_ Renjun glared at Hyuck, but before the latter could argue, he cuts him off, _"Why don’t you place it on Jeno, instead?”_

Jeno instantly choked while drinking, spitting out water while Hyuck almost puked from what he heard. _“Over my dead body!”_ Hyuck exclaimed. 

_"Be in denial all you want, but you can't deny the facts."_ Renjun smirked before he left.

They brushed it off, but can't stop thinking about it.

  
—  
  


The night has come.   
Jeno went to Hyuck's condo. 

_“Finally…”_ Hyuck sighed and his face lit up when he saw Jeno at his doorstep. His eyes locked on the prize, examining the person in front of him. He's wearing a black leather jacket. It's just leather, but why was it so… what's the right word for it?

 _"So mouthwatering…_ " Hyuck slipped out. Jeno's eyes widened, flickering at the response. 

_“Chicken and beer, I mean!”_ Hyuck tenaciously claimed the plastic bags, and when he hurriedly brought them inside, he sighed heavily as he managed to pull off an excuse to cover up what he just did. Jeno went in and before he helped him unpack, he untied his shoes and stripped off his bag and jacket on the side. 

Hyuck flinched by the sudden physical contact, he was about to nag him but he was stunned that Jeno is now wearing a black tank top, revealing his muscular arms, imprinting a bulky physique. Jeno smirked when Hyuck didn’t even try to look past it. 

When the table was set, they sat down across from each other, and started eating chicken. Hyuck opened one bottle, and immediately swigged a mouthful of beer which made the older clear his throat. _“We're still gonna work on the code, right?”_

 _“Yeah! Don’t you know our minds are wired better by getting a little tipsy. Maybe we could finish it tonight before you know it.”_ Hyuck grinned. 

_“I’m sure you wouldn’t.”_ Jeno scoffed. 

_“You’re just afraid you couldn’t finish it while tipsy.”_

_“I can! And I'll prove it to you. Game on.”_

  
—  
  


_"I'm done!"_ Hyuck shut down his laptop. He stood up and did his baby bear dance. 

_"You're already done with the code?"_ Jeno doubted. 

_"I'm so done with LIIIIFE!" he shouted._

_"SAAAAAAAAME"_ Jeno also stood up and clinked their bottles before finishing it until the last drop. 

They're both tipsy by a few drinks. It's been too long since their last encounter with alcohol… or it’s just that they really have low tolerance. For once, they are talking about anything under the sun, which is basically non-work related, and it was very interesting because they have different takes on the various subjects. The only common denominator they have is music. 

_“Fine, if you’re not tipsy, stand up and get the guitar.”_ Hyuck challenged him, knowing Jeno’s competitiveness, he wouldn’t back down. 

And so he did… but with so much struggle. Hyuck laughed at how Jeno's body wiggled so much just to retrieve the guitar. _"What's your request, sir?"_

Hyuck snickered. _"I bet you couldn't even play the guitar while—"_ but they found themselves jamming to a lot of songs. Old songs. New songs. Party songs. Sad songs. Kpop. Everything. Name it. Jeno was immersed into Hyuck's distinct angel voice while the latter has observed the former's fingers burn from the painful sensation of strumming too hard. He wanted to take the pain away. 

_"Let me help you with that."_ Hyuck came forward to him, took his fingers and decided to blow it, but his eyes were staring intently at Jeno. 

They're supposed to be sober by now, but why do they feel hypnotized to kiss each other? 

They almost leaned in for a kiss but they suddenly heard a loud bang from the room next door, muffled noises signaling them that Jaemin and Renjun are back at it again; having sex. 

It definitely awakened their senses. Especially hearing Renjun's moans. 

“ _Is it that time of the day?"_ Jeno asked. Hyuck looked at his phone, checked the time and nodded. 

_"Now you get me when I said to you about the daily 6.9 magnitude earthquake… Although there's beauty in it."_ Hyuck uttered. 

He held his hand and dragged him out of his chair to make them have a glimpse of the mesmerizing city view at the balcony. Although, they are both quivering to the slightest touch of the gentle winds, but somehow they find comfort by holding hands. It seems like they don't want to let go either. 

Hyuck flinched when Jeno whispered next to him, _"Is this the beauty you're talking about?"_

Hyuck was startled when he saw Jeno staring at him. _"It is beautiful."_ the older complimented.

Hyuck tried to cover it but it was pretty obvious that he's blushing. He tried to raise another topic. He couldn't think of any until he blurted out, _"I never heard Jaemin moan. It's always Renjun."_

_"So you're saying Renjun's a bottom?"_

_"Well yeah probably… I should give him some pep talk that he should be on top sometimes."_

_"Feeling top but never had sex.”_

_"Feeling top but really a bottom."_

The next thing you know, they’re kissing on the balcony with their bodies pressed together, pulling each other close. Hyuck’s arms linked around Jeno’s neck before the latter eventually pulled away. 

_“Wanna bet?”_ Jeno mumbled before he slowly started to kiss his neck. Hyuck closed his eyes, bit his lip. He hummed and nodded eagerly. 

_“I’m a better top than you,”_ then Jeno looked at his doe eyes. _“More than you can imagine.”_

 _“Well I think…”_ Hyuck’s hands slowly side down to his sides, tightly gripped on the older’s waist, pulling him even closer. He could feel Jeno's breaths hitting his face and the ghost of his lips _“I beg to differ.”_

Jeno smirked before crashing their lips. It was messy and intense as their tongues fought for dominance, but it also felt vulnerable to share this intimacy with someone. Jeno lifted Hyuck easily and led them inside the bedroom. 

Hyuck nibbled on Jeno’s earlobe which made the older groan before he plopped down on the bed. Jeno slowly crawled down between Hyuck’s legs, as he started worshipping his exposed thighs with his tongue, leaving hot damp breaths on his clothed dick, feeling the way the younger’s body squirm. 

_“I win.”_ Jeno had this devilish glint in his eyes but he suddenly hissed when Hyuck flipped them over. 

_“Not so fast.”_ and he started grinding on the clothed dick, connecting their lips again for a sloppy kiss. Fastening the pace, he felt Jeno's bruising grip on his waist but he didn't care. He loved how Jeno's moans grew louder at every hip movement. 

_“For a first timer, not bad.”_ Jeno breathed out.

_“Who said this is my first anyways?”_

Jeno tugged the bottom hem of the younger's shirt. Hyuck pulled away and took off his shirt but before he knew it, Jeno lifted himself up and left soft gentle kisses on his chest. His fingers curled through Hyuck’s hair at his nape then flipped them over, removed his tank top, _“Then let me be the first one to wreck you.”_

Hyuck dragged Jeno’s shoulders down to smash their lips together once more, desperately kissing the latter. Eventually they both pulled away, and discarded their remaining clothing left and threw it somewhere in the room. Fully exposed to each other, they admired every inch of their bodies, especially how the shades of pink and violet blossomed on to their sensitive skin. 

Jeno bent down and swirled his tongue on his length, sucking the tip as he hungrily lapped at the precum. Hyuck’s breath turned ragged pants as his deep arousal buried inside Jeno’s hot caverns. Yearning for more, he grabbed a fistful of his strands on his hair and pulled him closer which made Jeno emitted a soft choking noise, but that didn’t stop him. Jeno loved the intense eye contact, seeing Hyuck becoming pliant to him, losing control. 

_“Aa-ah! Jeno, fill me up.”_ Hyuck pleaded.

Jeno retracted away which made Hyuck whimper at the loss. His eyes darkened, hair tousled, hands caressing his cheeks and had this cheeky grin. 

_“Does this mean you concede?_ ” 

_“It means fuck me already.”_

_“I will, baby.”_

Jeno grabbed the lube from the drawer and smeared it onto his length. He gently stroked Hyuck's hole with the tip until he pushed it inside. He peppered kisses on his jaw, letting the younger breathe. A minute later, Hyuck slothed their lips together, and rolled his hips which took Jeno by surprise. Jeno pulled it out and slammed it back in with a hard thrust. Hyuck even bucked his hips to meet the older's thrusts. He is so tight around Jeno that the older surprisingly quickened his pace, just so to see the younger tremble and pull away from his lips to scream, getting lost into the sensation. 

_"Mmhh, fuck Jeno-ahh! Hhnggh harder"_ he begged

_"You like this, feeling my cock, huh?"_

_"I— ah! I want m—more.”_

Jeno complied, giving him harder thrusts until he heard a high pitch moan from him, hitting his prostate. He continuously rammed it back in the same spot in a fast irregular pacing.

_"Ah, fuck Jeno I'm gonna—"_

but Jeno pulled it out suddenly. He wanted to punish Hyuck so badly because he was annoying to him for the past few months in the project, so he edged him. It's the only way he thought he could get back at him but lust surged in, to marvel at Hyuck's disheveled looks. He's teary eyed from intense pleasure, parted swollen lips cursing his name, his chest heaving, longing for his cock inside him. 

Jeno lay down beside him, his body against his chest and re-entered him with so much ease. He tilted Hyuck's face, claiming his lips sloppily. He wrapped his hand around Hyuck's dick, pumping him, and his thrusts became deep and erratic. 

Incoherent moans and filthy slapping of skin filled up the room. His tongue inside, dancing to the quick rhythm he set. His hands, applying maddening pressure to his length. His dick inside, pounding into the clenching tight walls. If this is what locked out of heaven feels like, then they want more of it.

_“Mmhnghh, J—jeno, ah! I'm gonna”_

_“Fuck!—me too, baby” Jeno grunted._

Sooner or later, they moaned in unison as they chased their own release, spilling on the mattress and filling him up so well. Jeno pulled it out of him, speechless with how his cum dripping on the younger’s thighs. _“Over my dead body, huh?”_ he teased, wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s body. Hyuck turned around and saw that annoying eye smile. The opportunity to punch that smile was presented before him, but Hyuck didn’t. Instead, he nuzzled their noses together. 

_“I know this is just too fast for the both of us… but I just want to ask you something.”_ Hyuck murmured, but enough for him to hear. Jeno hummed. 

_“Did you really send that serenade for me?”_

Jeno didn’t say anything at first. He left a quick gentle kiss on his lips. _“It was supposed to be anonymous to make you frustrated, but I guess what we did today was more… frustrating for you.”_

_"I'm not frustrated. I'm… I'm happy."_

_"So am I."_ and they both drifted off to sleep

By the time they wake up in the morning, they may have a lot to fix, not just the code… and also a lot of explaining to do. But now, they just hold each other's hand and snuggle up to the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> For more au’s and videos, follow me on twt (@mlcoffee98) and you can ask me thru cc as well.


End file.
